Wireless networks may utilize high frequencies and small wavelengths to provide high data rates. In particular, fifth generation (5G)-capable devices communicate using frequencies at or near the extremely-high frequency (EHF) spectrum with wavelengths at or near millimeter wavelengths. Although higher-frequency signals provide larger bandwidths to efficiently communicate large amounts of data, these signals suffer from higher path loss (e.g., path attenuation). To compensate for the higher path loss, transmit power levels can be increased or beamforming can concentrate energy in a particular direction.
Accordingly, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has determined a maximum permitted exposure (MPE) limit. To meet targeted guidelines, devices are responsible for balancing performance with transmission power and other constraints. This balancing act can be challenging to achieve, especially with devices that have cost, size, and other considerations.